wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Featured Articles
Please use this page to nominate articles for inclusions. =Rules= # Nominated Article must meet Wikiality.com standards: ## must be about Dr. Stephen T. Colbert, D.F.A. ## if not directly about Dr. Stephen T. Colbert, D.F.A., it must reflect "The Stephen Colbert Experience" ## must be funny ## must be written by a Registered User ## must be truthy #Things to Avoid ## must not contain red links ## must not contain any Wiki-pedophilia ## must not contain any facts ## must not be overly random #Only Registered Users Who Have Contributed Positively to Wikiality Are Allowed to ##Nominate an article for "Featured" status ##Vote for "Featured Articles" #Only 6 articles will be "Featured" at any given time. ##When a new article is added, the oldest one is dropped off the list. ##Articles stay on the "Featured" section of the Main Page until they are dropped off by a new addition. #Judging Nominations ##An Article will be featured if it receives five votes of "Yes" ##An Article will be removed from nomination, if it receives five votes of "No" ##An Article that has been voted "Not Yet" will be left on the list untill it either improves and is voted in, or degrades in quality, and is voted off. ##If your vote is "No", please give a brief explanation of your position. If you tamper with anyone else's vote, you will be banned! ---- Voting records are kept here:Talk:Featured Articles/Winners ---- How To Vote *Just write "+1" under "Yes", "No", or "Not Yet" followed by "--~~~~". *The "+1" notes your choice, and the "--~~~~" leaves your signature. So, for those of you who still don't get it: "+1 --~~~~" under your choice. Without the quotes, dummy. Trouble Voting? If you can't edit this page, and you are logged in, comment on the Talk:Main_Page, if there is a syscop around, they will come and help you. =Nominees= Charlene (I'm Right Behind You Now) nominated by --Sarlaccpit48 3:40, 24 October 2006 (UTC) Yes +1 --Sarlaccpit 48 I'm right behind you Stephen! No Not Yet +1 Needs a little more meat, truthiness.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:52, 24 October 2006 (UTC) +1 I like the article, but it is basically verbatim what we know of the topic from the TV show. --DeagleSteagle +1 Concur. More comments on article's talk page -- seaRob 21:03, 24 October 2006 (UTC) +1 Also agree.--uno 22:41, 24 October 2006 (UTC) The Knights Templar nominated by --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:19, 23 October 2006 (UTC) Yes +1 --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:19, 23 October 2006 (UTC) +1 ----Pro-Lick 03:03, 24 October 2006 (UTC) +1 --DeagleSteagle +1 -- Davidj 23:00, 24 October 2006 (UTC) "the Shao Lin of Europe". Good line. +1 -- Bentai 23:21, 24 October 2006 (UTC) No Not Yet +1 (I think it needs a little more work first) --Lewser 05:17, 23 October 2006 (UTC) +1 (agreed) -- Kudzu 00:04, 24 October 2006 (UTC) Delaware nominated by --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:17, 23 October 2006 (UTC) Yes +1 --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:17, 23 October 2006 (UTC) +1 --Lewser 05:17, 23 October 2006 (UTC) +1 -- Kudzu 00:04, 24 October 2006 (UTC) No Not Yet +1 (lets get it a bit more formatting first and then I'll be on board) --DeagleSteagle Cylons nominated by--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:44, 23 October 2006 (UTC) Yes + 1--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:44, 23 October 2006 (UTC) + 1--seaRob 21:54, 23 October 2006 (UTC) No Not Yet +1 (a bunch of pictures does not a featured article-class entry make) -- Kudzu 00:04, 24 October 2006 (UTC) +1 (I concur) --DeagleSteagle * OK. I can appreciate that. It's how we get to wikiality, after all. I have, therefore, added a bit more about the truthy bear heritage of the Cylons. Furthermore, I would humbly submit that it may be a bit Wikiphilic to suggest that only a long texty article with a dearth of pictures should be considered for featured status. Articles like that might lead visitors to believe that we want them to read stuff. It's a slippery slope from there to books -- and that's something we should avoid, eh? (Previous sentence in in Canadian. Mea culpa.) -- seaRob Labor Unions nominated by --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:03, 24 October 2006 (UTC) Yes +1 --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:03, 24 October 2006 (UTC) +1 --Lewser 04:16, 24 October 2006 (UTC) No +1 --Davidj 23:03, 24 October 2006 (UTC) Sorry, but I'd like to see this greatly expanded to an international scope with sub-sections on industries such as the garment industry, coal industry, oil industry, public employees etc... to get the Wal-Mart et. al slave labour factories highlighted Not Yet -1 Because my gut doesn't feel enough Colbert refences in it yet that reveal the greatiness of the Colbert Report and its ability to interview and nail the most appropriate guests. In this case, I'm thinking of at least 3 shows: *Colbert Report.2006.01.31 *Colbert Report.2006.03.14 *Colbert Report.2006.10.03 Andy Stern I'll do what I can to help it become featured so that Labor Unions can be properly ridiculed.--Pro-Lick 02:36, 24 October 2006 (UTC) +1 (I thought it was a great article, but like Andy says, no references to Colbert) --DeagleSteagle Books nominated by - --Lewser 04:18, 24 October 2006 (UTC) Yes +1 --Lewser 04:18, 24 October 2006 (UTC) +1--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:47, 24 October 2006 (UTC) +1 --DeagleSteagle +1 --Davidj 22:43, 24 October 2006 (UTC) That's pretty damn funny! I love the tofu line! No Not Yet Ted Kennedy nominated by --DeagleSteagle Yes +1 --DeagleSteagle No Not Yet +1 Maybe a little less randomness, clean up the interstellar references a bit.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:21, 24 October 2006 (UTC) Taxachusetts nominated by --Fairy Incognito Yes +1 It has red links, but I think they can be changed since I don't see a need to do an article for "hard-working."--Fairy Incognito +1 Just Nate Cordry, that can be made easily... very truthy --Matty233 22:01, 24 October 2006 (UTC) Not Yet Poincare conjecture nominated by --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:19, 24 October 2006 (UTC) Yes + 1--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:19, 24 October 2006 (UTC) :FYI, the guy who won the Fields Medal won for his work on the Poincare conjecture Stephen even did a bit on it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:26, 24 October 2006 (UTC) No Not Yet +1 --Davidj 22:58, 24 October 2006 (UTC) That's getting close to being an inside joke. I remember something about topology from calculus and matrices class in university but had not head of this asshole Dr. Yau. What as asshole. Definately worth the attention though. Thanks.